


But I

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Dongju gets what he wants, and maybe he doesn't always give explanation, but Keonhee complies anyway.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	But I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazzlikethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzlikethat/gifts).



> Blame isak for this.
> 
> Also, this is completely consensual. The discussion happened before the scenes in the fic takes place.

"Hyung," 

  
Keonhee has been sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone, liking random celebgram post and watching cute otter videos when Dongju approached him, freshly showered, probably to scold him into buying more conditioners. Keonhee hums, only half paying attention. 

  
"Choke me."

  
"Huh?" Keonhee looks up at Dongju, not sure he heard him properly. It's not unusual that Dongju would say the randomest thing out of nowhere, and just expects people to go along. But Dongju's face usually turn playful when he’s playing a prank, and it now doesn't give away anything, displaying just his default semi-bored face.

  
"I said, choke me, hyung." he says, not giving any clarity or context at all.

  
When Keonhee still stay immobile, Dongju huffs loudly, rolling his eyes. His boyfriend is usually good at giving what he needs, but sometimes Dongju really has to take the matters into his own hands. The matters, in this case, being Keonhee's hands. His long, spidery fingers that curls prettily around the phone, adorned with pretty nails and pretty veins. Dongju grabs it, letting the phone drop in a soft thud.

  
He looks straight at Keonhee's eyes, taking in his bewildered expression, his appearance. It's a weekend, and Keonhee had intended to stay in and being lazy, glad that the overtime season on his workplace has ended. His hair is oily and disheveled, and his face is not much better. There's a stain of kimchi on the collar of his ratty tshirt. But Keonhee looks at him with that slight furrow of eyebrow, confused and a little concerned, a little annoyed, a little judging. Bitch.

  
But once Dongju wants something, he gets it.  
He puts Keonhee's hand on his neck, tilting back to make it easier. Keonhee's hand is big, big enough to cover his entire neck, and Dongju's hand is so small in comparison—he has to use both of his hands to keep Keonhee's in place. The realization makes Dongju whimper, fluttering his eyelashes as he makes Keonhee's hand press down.

  
"Like this," 

  
"Dongju—" Keonhee's eyes shake, but Dongju doesn't give him the chance to doubt, just straddles his lap and kisses him. Keonhee doesn't even realize when he does it, but somewhere into the kiss, he presses harder into Dongju's neck, making him whine, and the vibration feels so good againts his hand. "Fuck,"

  
"Exactly," Dongju says, the little shit, "Now get on with it."

  
Keonhee snorts, annoyed that he's so turned on, just like that. He pushes Dongju back, shoving him so he's lying down on his back. Dongju doesn't even fight it, only smirking as he hits the soft mattress. Dongju's hair fans so beautifully on the white pillow case, and he's just so delectable, with his big eyes and long lashes and rosy cheeks and half parted, smirking lips. He's so pretty that it's almost theatrical, fucking unbelievable. 

  
"I can't stand you," 

  
Dongju just laughs, and it sounds strained and breathless, and Keonhee fucking likes it, because Dongju doesn't look as unbearable, doesn't look as perfect. He just looks weak, a little powerless, a little desperate. Fuck. Keonhee wants to dig his finger deeper into his veins, wants to make him go completely lightheaded and high.

  
"Don't I look pretty like this, hyung," Dongju smirks, "With your hand around my neck?"

  
"Shut up," Keonhee says, because Dongju does look pretty, so pretty, cradled in Keonhee's grasp like this. Keonhee presses, and he can feel Dongju's pulse quickens. They haven't even done anything and Dongju already feels so worked up, how adorable. Keonhee slips his knee between Dongju's legs, brushing it againts his hard-on, making him whimper all the more. 

  
Dongju is trying to grind down on him, desperate because his neck is being held in place. It's cute how he looks so torn between wanting release and not wanting to let his throat go off Keonhee's grasp. "Hyung, _fuck me now."_

  
"You're always like this," Keonhee chuckles, keeping his tone light and airy, because it gets Dongju riled up the fastest, "Try being polite for once."

  
"Fucking _please_ get on with it." Dongju seethes, and Keonhee knows it’s the only politeness Dongju will bother to give him.

  
"Strip, then," Keonhee grips, and Dongju chokes, "Or let go of my hand so I can strip you."

  
Dongju growls, and Keonhee wants to pretend that he doesn't understand, but the way Dongju's eyes bear daggers leaves no room for doubt. When Dongju fixates on something, he gets so into it to the point that it's ridiculous. He lets Dongju unbutton his shirt on his own, and watches as he fumbles to push down his pants, trying to take it off without moving too much. 

  
"Do you need me to strip you too?"

  
"You think I can do it with one hand?"

  
Dongju huffs, pulls Keonhee's pyjama pants down his knees along with his boxer, "Done," he says, putting his hands back on Keonhee's wrist, as if afraid that Keonhee would take it away if he leaves it for too long, "Now fuck me."

  
"Lazy ass," Keonhee doesn't plan on removing his hand any time soon, but he lets Dongju clings, because this is Dongju's demand. He doesn't display it all that obviously, but especially when he fixates, he likes to be in control. Cute. Keonhee pushes his own pants one handed, giving up trying to take it all the way off when it gets stuck on his left ankle.

  
"My ass, especially, is not lazy," Dongju smirks, then lifts his hips, showing his asshole, glinting wet and pretty, "Look, I prepped, ain't I the best," and Keonhee's brain shortcircuits, realizing that _that's_ what he has been doing for twenty minutes in the bathroom, while Keonhee was busy being one with the bed.

  
"You're so fucking annoying, you know that?" Keonhee reaches for the bottle of lube between the headboard, flicking the cap open. He pours it into Dongju's hole, just to be extra annoying, because Dongju hates cold lube but is aware Keonhee can't warm it up one handed, and so Dongju just whines, loud and needy. Keonhee pretends he doesn't hear it as he coats his own cock, stroking it quickly. He's already hard even without the added stimulus, but it's the most effective way of lubing both his hand and his cock, a trick he learned from years of experience handling Dongju's impatience.

  
Keonhee puts his forefinger into Dongju's hole, and Dongju whines loudly, "A-ah! Hyung, not your finger! I told you I prepped!"

  
"Just shut up, will you," Keonhee pushes three fingers in at the same time as he squeezes Dongju's neck. This time, Dongju moans, canting his hips. "I'd kiss you, but I'm kinda busy," Keonhee says as he scissors his fingers, enjoying the way Dongju squirms. Dongju is loose, he really has prepped, but Keonhee's fingers are longer, and it's always fun to watch Dongju reacting to the sensation with his whole body. "So be good."

  
"Hyung, please," 

  
This time, Keonhee does kiss him. He kisses loud and messy, very in contrast with the way he pushes his dick so slowly, so gently. He doesn't need to, because with the amount of lube and prep, the slide is easy, but he knows it grates on Dongju, that he can bottom out and doesn't. Dongju's moans blends with his whimpers, and it's not long before he thrashes, trying to reach but can't, and it's just so delicious how he's so powerless, entirely at his mercy, like this.

  
Dongju, predictably, bites his lower lips during the kiss. But Keonhee expected that, and so he squeezes Dongju's neck before Dongju can draw blood. Dongju's mouth falters along with his breath, and Keonhee uses the chance to push his tongue inside, forcing Dongju's mouth open so he can eat him alive. Dongju tastes like toothpaste, the mint lingering on some of his teeth. There's a funny story about it, that Dongju only recently tries to use the adult minty ones instead of his usual kid-friendly fruity tasted ones. Keonhee honestly doesn't mind the artificial fruit taste, but it's nice to get the sensation of cold sting from licking remnants of mint. 

  
As impatient as ever, Dongju starts to cant his hips to make Keonhee thrust, move, anything. Keonhee splays his hand on Dongju's navel, only inches away from his dick, stopping him from moving and giving him phantom sensation of his dick being touched. Dongju tries to move his body, but Keonhee pins his head down with a kiss and with a firm press on his neck. Dongju tries to growl, but Keonhee stops that, too, finger pressing lightly to Dongju's adam's apple, disrupting his voice until what comes out is just a high pitched keening noise, wretched and pitiful. 

  
Even then, Dongju refuses to let go of Keonhee's arm, and so he digs his nails into Keonhee skin. But Dongju isn't one to keep his nails long, always biting them whenever he's anxious or excited or just bored. He can't leave mark even if he wants to, can't even cause pain. This frustrates Dongju that he starts gripping instead, strong enough that Keonhee feels his hand starting to turn slowly numb. 

  
"Enjoying it so far?" Keonhee pulls back a little, wanting to see how wrecked Dongju has become. This game of power push-and-pull has been one of their favorite thing to do during sex, and a lot of times Dongju wins, but this time Keonhee is feeling particularly mischievous, especially because Dongju was the one starting it.

  
Dongju spits to Keonhee's face and it lands on his cheek, a little above his lips. Keonhee smiles at that, relishing in the fact that he makes Dongju absolutely wasted—eyes teary, breathe uneven, lips swollen, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. The look of utter despise and frustration, paired with blatant desire and desperation mesmerizes him—Dongju looks downright sinful, and Keonhee wants more. "Asshole," 

  
"Brat," Keonhee says, but relents. He lets go of Dongju's navel in favor of lifting his hips up and thrusting deep, bottoming out. He doesn't give Dongju much time to react as he goes faster, steady, all the while drinking in the way Dongju shouts moan after moan, going from _hyung_ to _please_ to _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu_ -

  
Keonhee recognizes it as the telltale of Dongju coming, the erratic breath, the impatient tap, and the incoherent string of words. When Dongju's body start to tense, Keonhee squeezes his neck a little harder, thrusting into him a little deeper. Dongju comes in a load of spurt, with his eyes closed shut, yelling something unintelligible. Keonhee fucks him through it, not stopping until he feels himself getting close. Keonhee kisses Dongju as he comes inside, thrusting slowly, relishing the way Dongju's sated body feels so pliant beneath him.

  
They're both breathless by the end of it, Keonhee flopping above Dongju's stomach, collecting drying cum. He starts to realize the wetness on his hand that still holds Dongju's neck, not knowing whether it's his or Dongju's sweat. Probably both. 

  
"That was great," Keonhee says a moment later, getting up to check on Dongju, "You good there?"

  
When Keonhee lifts his hand off Dongju's neck, there's a hand shaped angry red mark in its place, painfully visible on Dongju's fair skin. 

  
Dongju sees the way Keonhee blinks confusedly, and chuckles, "Don't worry, hyung, it doesn't hurt," he says, "It'll probably disappear soon."

  
"I see," Keonhee says, but doesn't take his eyes off of the red marks, "I kept it there for quite a long time,"

  
"Is it pretty, hyung?" Dongju asks, smiling softly, his earlier act melting into satisfied sigh. Keonhee fucking loves him. 

  
"Very," Keonhee kisses him, a slow touch to the lips, soft and quiet, full of sincerity, "You're always pretty, Ju."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first First smut I published lol


End file.
